


Devilish

by heartclouds



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Juyeon, Canon Compliant, Juyeon has a praise kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartclouds/pseuds/heartclouds
Summary: It's like ever since Juyeon got that stupid undercut he had been feeling himself more, acting more.. provocative. He had always been sexy, but now it felt different. Every lip bite, every seductive gaze of his catlike eyes and how he moved during choreography did something to Hyunjae. That can't be good.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Devilish

Hyunjae had a problem. 

He had always been attracted to girls, despite never dating one and having been with very few girls his whole life. He thought he had always been sure of his sexuality, and didn't even question it that much.

Maybe he should have questioned it more.

Because lately, he had been feeling something more than just normal friendly admiration for his groupmate. And it was getting hard to ignore it.

It's like ever since Juyeon got that stupid undercut he had been feeling himself more, acting more.. provocative. He had always been sexy, but now it felt different. Every lip bite, every seductive gaze of his catlike eyes and how he moved during choreography did something to Hyunjae. That can't be good.

But he didn't want to think about that, pushing every indecent thought about his groupmate to the far back of his mind, deciding to focus on working and practice. Yes, that would be much better. 

However, he couldn't keep ignoring it forever, considering he lived and worked with the other and had to see him almost 24/7, and a good amount of those hours the other spent being… well, sexy. 

In the waiting room of a music show midst promotions, Hyunjae watched the other while looking up through his phone, pretending he was doing something else so he wouldn't get caught staring. The younger man was getting his makeup done by the makeup artists, who were adorning his eyes with black eyeshadow, and painting his already pink lips even pinker. 

Juyeon looked up with shiny eyes at the makeup artist while she put the lip tint on, making Hyunjae feel weird in his chest. Even with such a small action, he was affected, something about that look in his eyes made his insides twist.

Later on, the stylist tied a studded black choker around his neck and fixed up his hair a little, finally leaving him alone in front of a big mirror. Juyeon stared at his own reflection, licking his lips and turning around a little, admiring every inch of himself. The thought of Juyeon finding himself hot and knowing what the effect it had on others made Hyunjae feel sick. 

It would be hard to perform today.

A few weeks later, their manager informed them that Hyunjae and Juyeon would be getting another duo photoshoot, and he knew very well how those went. The other just smiled at him at the news.

"I'm excited for this hyung. We always look good together in photoshoots, I wonder what kind of styling they'll give us this time." Yea, he nodded. They do look good together.

On the day of the photoshoot, he saw the other getting dressed in black clothing, with red and silver accessories that brought out that particular kind of look on him. His eyes were circled by eyeliner that made him look even more like a cat, and a little beauty dot under his left eye made with an eye pencil. His hair was styled in a way that made it look like he had two little horns, since the concept of today's shoot was angel and devil. In contrast, Hyunjae had white clothes and golden accessories, with glitter under his eyes that were made to look like tears. A small golden headpiece was added to his hairstyle, making him truly look ethereal.

"Wow, you really look pretty as an angel." Said the other man, making his heart tighten on his chest from the sincere compliment.

"Thank you Juyeonie.. And you look like, well, the devil. A sexy devil." He gave the compliment back, trying to not trip on his own words.

"Yea? Do I really look sexy?" Juyeon asked admiring himself in a mirror once more. 

Before Hyunjae could reply, the staff called both of them to the set of the shoot, which had beautiful decorations filled with crosses and other ornaments. 

Hyunjae's solo part of the photoshoot went smoothly, focusing on the camera and on his own poses too much to think of anything else. But watching Juyeon pose with a devilish smile and his intense gaze, kneeling down to the floor and looking up at the photographer and trying his best to look absolutely sultry, made it very, very hard for Hyunjae. 

"Hyunjae, you can come so we can take duo shots of the both of you." The photographer called him in. 

He got close to the other for the shoot, trying to stay calm and composed. He had done this many times before, him and Juyeon are often paired up for more suggestive shoots, so why is he suddenly nervous? Be professional, Hyunjae.

The photographer and the shoot director gave them directions on how to pose, making them lean on each other and bring their faces close together. Juyeon quickly smirked at him during a particular pose that had them facing each other, as if they were leaning for a kiss. His breath caught in his throat. Their hands on each other, their faces way too close together, and the clicks of the flashes that seemed blinding were making his head spin, but they ended the shoot quickly and successfully.

"Good job everyone, the pictures look amazing this time." 

And looking at the small screen showing the recently taken pictures of the pair proved this really well. The contrast of the black and white adorning each of them paired with the homoeroticism of their suggestive poses and the angel and devil symbology made the shots breathtakingly beautiful. They looked amazing together, and everyone thought the same.

A month passed, with promotions having ended, and along with them Hyunjae's seemingly unending suffering that was Lee Juyeon looking sexier with each new outfit and styling, posting thirst trap pictures that surely trapped him well. Nowadays Juyeon looks just like the cute younger friend that he had looked like before, with his adorable eye smile and messy hair and comfortable clothes he wore around the dorm. It was like it all was a crazy dream, a true delirious state of his mind that he'd like to pretend didn't happen. 

But now, when they were all staying in a resort booked by the company for their well deserved break, a promised relaxing and enjoyable time, with nothing to worry about and to give them time to heal and rest, Hyunjae had that one thing pestering his mind.

Him and Juyeon would be staying in the same room. And it would all be fine, sans the fact that they had to share a bed, since apparently the rooms were cheaper with a double bed. Damn you, Creker.

Things were going surprisingly well for Hyunjae, since they spent most of their time enjoying the pool, playing around with the members and drinking until they couldn't remember their own names and passing out on their beds at night, not even giving him time to think about how close they were in the bed. 

One unfortunate day, however, Changmin had the brilliant idea of playing truth or dare with all members. If you didn't comply with what was asked, you had to take a shot. Easy.

"Sangyeon. I dare you to take your shirt off seductively for us." Dared Sunwoo. 

The room echoed with their yells and chants of "Why do you want that!" from the other members, but nonetheless, their oldest member got in the middle of the circle they were sitting and started to take his shirt off slowly, putting on a show looking into random members eyes. 

Everybody yelled and covered their eyes, making the whole situation way too funny for Hyunjae, but he couldn't help imagining if he would be laughing if it was Juyeon doing the same. 

Why is he thinking that? 

Chanhee got dared to ask a waiter out, making everyone cringe and laugh as he got rejected since the waiter didn't like men, Eric spilled out his darkest secrets, that were just a little bit gross, Jacob drank more shots than everyone else in shame, and Sunwoo would do literally everything he was asked, not taking a shot even once. 

It was all fun and entertaining until Hyunjae asked for dare.

"Hyunjae. I dare you to kiss Juyeon. On the lips!" The members were all yelling and whistling, finding it all too funny, but Hyunjae couldn't let out a laugh. 

Juyeon looked at him with a shy smile and a red face, probably from the shots he had to take. 

"I'll drink." He answered, immediately downing the small glass of alcohol, not even looking in Juyeon's eyes.

"Aww. You're so boring hyung! Not even a little peck! You're no fun." Eric yelled out.

The game quickly went back to normal, but not Hyunjae. He didn't look into Juyeon's direction since he took that shot, only thinking of what could have happened if he chose to kiss him instead. All the thoughts he had about him came back, making him feel dizzy, not because of the alcohol.

"Hyunjae, are you ok? You look down." Younghoon asked

"I think the alcohol gave me a headache.. If you guys don't mind I think I'm going back to my room." He replied.

"You only had one shot though?" Chanhee pointed out.

"Yea, you guys know I'm a light-weight.." He forcibly laughed. "Good night guys, don't get too crazy." 

The blonde went back to him and Juyeon's shared room, laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling the bright lights burning into his retinas. His headache, named Lee Juyeon, is one that had been on his brain for a long time, and probably wasn't going away any time soon, it seemed.

He heard the door click and a tall figure entered the room, but he still didn't look up to him. He knew who it was. 

"Hyung are you okay? I came to take care of you, since I'm still feeling sober." He approached the bed. "Ah, the ceiling lights are too bright, it's gonna make your head hurt more." He went and turned the lights off, turning the small lamps on the bedside tables on instead. Hyunjae stayed silent.

"Do you need some Advil?"

"I don't think I have a headache anymore. Maybe I just need a shower." 

The boy quickly got up and walked to the bathroom of their hotel room without even taking any of his clothes to change, and closed the door behind him without looking back at Juyeon. He just needed to take a calming hot shower to relax and try to forget his thoughts about Juyeon and how unusually nervous he felt next to his friend. But with the subject of such thoughts standing outside that bathroom door and sleeping right next to him this night, it was impossible. 

The hot water hitting his skin made him sleepy and relaxed, and it did clear his mind a bit, but when he got out he realized he didn't bring any clothes and would have to face Juyeon wearing only a towel around his waist. He tried to walk out of the bathroom fast and go straight to his luggage to get fresh clothes, but as soon as he stepped out he found Juyeon sprawled out in the middle of the bed, looking right at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Maybe sadness?

"Hyung, back there when you didn't want to kiss me.. it made me upset." What? He definitely wasn't expecting those words to come out from the younger boy's mouth.

Hyunjae just stood there, frozen in place with an expression that probably would look comic, if it wasn't so tragic. What did he mean by he got upset? Did he want to kiss him that much?

"What are you saying Juyeon… you're probably just drunk." He said turning around to get his clothes, trying his best to avoid the unavoidable. 

"I just had two shots! And I can handle more alcohol than you, so if you're sober than so am I. You know I am." And he did know it, Juyeon didn't look drunk or even affected by the small amount of alcohol he had, but Hyunjae just wanted an excuse. 

"Well, I guess you're right. Still, I don't know what you mean by that. Why would you be upset?" He said still not facing the other man, pretending to get clothes on his luggage when that was the last thing his mind could focus on.

"It's because..." He could hear him shifting his position on the bed a little. "You said I was sexy and beautiful before, multiple times. Why wouldn't you kiss me? Am I undesirable to you?" Hyunjae had to turn to look at him at those words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

Juyeon was on the bed leaning back on his elbows, looking genuinely offended by Hyunjae choosing to drink a shot of soju instead of kissing him.

"Juyeon, it's not that, you're very, very attractive." The boy sighed, trying to find words to express the mess that was going on in his head. "I just.. didn't want to do that in front of all of our members." 

Juyeon nodded his head, smirking a little, satisfied with Hyunjae's answer. 

"So if they weren't there.." His smile grew. "Would you?" 

"I.. well.."

"Don't you think I'm sexy, hyung?" The boy on the bed started to run his own hand down his neck to his torso, biting his lips and giving the older a sultry look.

Hyunjae thought he would pass out.

"Yes." He took in an audible breath. "You are."

"I'm what, Hyunjae hyung?" He lifted his shirt a little while running a hand up, revealing his toned abdomen.

"You're sexy. You're very, very pretty and I can't stop thinking about you, lately you've been just different, more daring and.. and.. I think I'm going crazy." He rubbed his eyes with his hands.

Juyeon laughed.

"I love to hear that… I really, really do." He sat up on his knees with his legs spread apart, and turned his head to the side a little, looking absolutely gorgeous in tight pants and a muscle tee.

"Do you want to fuck me, hm?" 

Hyunjae felt his heart beating way too fast, his breath catching in his throat. Juyeon's tone, his pose and his gaze. If he didn't fuck the other man right now he was probably going to pass out. 

"I never wanted something more." He said, finally letting his breath out.

"Then come here."Juyeon called him with his finger.

Hyunjae awkwardly took a step in the direction of the boy kneeling on the bed, not knowing exactly what to do. The other put a finger under his chin, pushing his face forward until their noses were touching. 

"Relax, hyung. It's just me." Juyeon whispered.

Hyunjae tried to untense his body with those words, not even noticing how stiff he became getting so close to him. Juyeon let out a small laugh. "You're cute." He then closed his eyes, and he could count his pretty eyelashes due to the proximity. 

The older leaned in first, just wanting to close the gap between them already, and Juyeon began moving his lips slowly, a soft yet hot feeling. Hyunjae put his hands on the others waist, holding him tighter as their kiss deepened.

Juyeon licked the older's bottom lip, pushing his hot tongue into his mouth, and sucking on Hyunjae's tongue. It felt unreal, Juyeon's big hands moving to hold his jaw and kiss him however he liked, so slow and warm.

The two made out like that for a few minutes, until they had to separate to catch their breaths, a thin line of spit between their mouths. The younger looked up at him, his eyes full of lust, which awakened something in Hyunjae. He just wanted to destroy the other boy, to make him feel good.

Juyeon went back on the bed still on his knees, and started to take his shirt off with just one hand, putting on a little show of biting his shirt and just teasing Hyunjae like crazy, who just stood there looking at him like he was going to devour him, feeling his pants tighten. 

He finally took his shirt off, showing his defined abdomen and pectorals, definitely a delectable sight. He ran his hands through the dents and curves of his torso, playing with his nipples twisting them between his fingers, all while looking directly into Hyunjae's eyes with half lidded eyes and a parted mouth. 

"Touch me..." He whined, and then started crawling into the other's direction, standing once again on his knees and putting his arms around the man's shoulders. "Please." 

Hyunjae put his hands around his bare waist, running them up and down his sides, still a little scared of moving too much, even though the other clearly wanted him to.

So Juyeon grabbed his hands and started guiding them through his own body, stopping them on his nipples. "Touch me there."

The older then twisted the buds between his indicator and his thumb, moving slowly, which satisfied Juyeon, who put his hands back around his shoulders and threw his head back in pleasure, letting out sighs of contentment with a smile on his face.

Hyunjae then decided to risk it and put his lips on the other's exposed neck, leaving short open mouthed kisses up the expanse of it. Juyeon moaned, bringing his eyebrows together, loving being touched like this.

"Juyeonie." He left another kiss near his ear. "You're so pretty, you know that?" He then bit his earlobe, pulling on it a little.

"I am?" He said smirking. 

"You are. The prettiest." He looked into his eyes, and the other started to look down at his lips, going in for a hungry kiss, faster, more desperate than the last one. 

They let sighs between their kisses, saliva running down their chins in just a mess of tongue and teeth, but this felt like heaven. 

Juyeon grabbed the older's hand that was holding him by the waist and guided it down, putting in the front of his pants for him to feel his bulge.

"See how hard you made me already." He separated from the kiss, heavily panting. "I want you so bad."

"I want you too, so much." Hyunjae grabbed the other's cock through his pants making him whine. He then started to unzip them, pulling them down, which made Juyeon lie down and go until the end of the bed, resting his head on the pillows.

Hyunjae got on the bed and took the rest of the other's pants off, who spread his legs apart for the older to get in between.

"Wait, let me get this off as well." He then took the towel that was wrapped around his waist off and threw it to the other side of the room, becoming completely naked. Meanwhile, the boy lying in front of him stared at him hungrily, palming himself through his underwear, whining lowly.

"So eager." The older said after he finished removing his clothes, the both of them now only in their underwear. "Don't worry baby, I'm gonna make you feel good." He got in between the other's open legs, grabbing his muscular thigh in one hand and his waist with the other.

The pet name made Juyeon squirm, enjoying way too much being called baby. He then put his hands on each of Hyunjae's shoulders and started moving his hips up, causing a delicious friction between Juyeon's clothed dick and Hyunjae's bare one.

Hyunjae also started moving his hips down to meet Juyeon's. "You like that right?" He moved a little faster. "Being called pretty and baby." 

"Yeah…" He moved his hips frantically.

"What else do you like?" He leaned to kiss his neck again. "I see how you like acting all sexy and seducing others, just waiting to be praised and complimented.."

He leaned to whisper in his ear. "You little slut." 

Juyeon audibly moaned, desperately trying to move his hips faster, but Hyunjae held him down. 

"Please, let me move…" He cried out. "I want you so bad."

"I want to try something." He separated his already sweaty body from Juyeon's, looking around as if trying to find something. "Do you have any lube and condoms?" 

"Yeah, on my bag, in the front compartment." Hyunjae practically ran to get the stuff they needed from the bag, coming back quickly to not make Juyeon wait.

Once he's back in the bed, he put the condom and lube down next to Juyeon and started kissing him again, moving to his jaw and going down his neck, lightly biting it. He then leaves quick pecks along his collarbones and on his firm pectorals, and licks a stripe down his abs, making the man's back arch, his face beautifully contorting in pleasure. 

"Please do something." The younger whined out.

"I will baby… you're just so beautiful." 

He gets to the other's underwear and sits up a little on his knees to remove it, leaving the other bare, his flushed cock touching his stomach. 

"Pretty." He strokes him slowly, making Juyeon moan, asking for more.

Hyunjae spreads the other's legs apart more, to get access to his hole, using the hand he was using to jerk him off to circle a finger around his tight rim, which made Juyeon hold his breath.

"Can I?" The older asked for permission, slowing his movement a little.

"Please I'm begging you…" Juyeon said with pleading eyes.

He then reached out for the lube, coating some of his fingers and pouring a little on the other's entrance, making him squirm from the cold sensation of the gel. Hyunjae circled his fingers around him once again, before inserting his middle finger slowly, the younger boy letting out small breaths trying to adjust to the sensation. He moved with care to not hurt him, going deeper and bringing his finger almost all the way out while rotating it inside him. 

"More please…" The older then added a second finger, moving slightly faster while looking at Juyeon's expression, his parted lips and eyes shut close while holding onto the sheets. That was definitely a sight. 

Seeing how much the other was enjoying it, Hyunjae decided to do something he had been wanting to do, and so he brought his face closer to the other's ass, kissing around his rim. 

"Ah… hyung, what are you doing?" Juyeon opened his eyes to look down at him.

"I want to eat you out." He replied, giving a small lick into his hole.

"Fuck." The younger closed his eyes again, hitting his head on the pillow. "That's so hot."

Hyunjae smirked at his satisfaction, taking his fingers out to hold his ass open and lick deeper into his hole, swirling his tongue around it and leaving wet kisses. Spit was drooling down his chin, and Juyeon was moaning like crazy, fisting a hand on his hair and pulling it hard, making Hyunjae hum with the pleasurable feeling. 

He added 2 fingers along with his tongue, holding the younger's hips with his other hand to keep him in place since he kept moving around too much, bucking up his hips into nothing. 

"Hyunjae please, I need you to fuck me, I can't take this anymore." He said between small whines.

The other moved his face away from his ass, taking in a long breath, wiping out the drool on his chin with the back of his hand.

"Okay...yeah." He said almost out of breath. "God I really want to fuck you already, I need to feel you." 

Juyeon smiled, bringing him down to him and kissing him vulgarly and open mouthed, their tongues out to swirl around each other. He put his hands on the other's waist going down slowly, gripping his ass firmly to bring him even closer. 

The younger reached out for the condom next to them, opening it with his teeth and stroking the other's hard dick, using his precum for a better slide, which made Hyunjae moan into his collarbones.  
He slipped the condom into the other's member, opening his legs wide to line it up with his entrance. Hyunjae held his tights firmly, and started pushing into the other, getting engulfed by the warmth and tightness inside his body. He just wanted to start thrusting into the other already, but he knew he had to be careful and give time for the boy beneath him to adjust to his girth. 

Once he pushed it all the way in, Juyeon wrapped his legs around his torso for him to be able to reach deeper, and gripped his shoulders tightly. "Move." And so Hyunjae started moving, although with a slow pace, really dragging out the feeling of that delicious friction of his tight hole. 

"Fuck, go faster." He bucked his hips up to try to quicken their pace, biting his lips to shut down his needy moans. 

"I just don't want to hurt you baby" The older said, looking lovingly into the others eyes.

"You're not, I just need you to fuck me senseless before I seriously explode." 

Hyunjae laughed at the younger's eagerness, but nonetheless complied to his wish, holding under one of Juyeon's shoulders with one hand while keeping the other on his thigh, and thrusting up fast into him. 

He could see stars, with Juyeon beneath him moaning his name, his black hair sticking to his forehead and his beautifully flushed face glistening with sweat, swollen red lips from biting too hard into them and kissing him too hard, too good. Fucking Juyeon felt different, he felt so wanted by him, his desperateness to be touched, his need to be praised and called pretty and nasty words, it all made the older more turned on, more into him. 

His angled his deep thrusts in order to reach into Juyeon's prostate, knowing he succeeded when the other let out a particularly loud moan, moving his hips frantically to get more of that delicious feeling, leaving his mouth open.

Hyunjae moved the hand that was holding his shoulder to cup his face, stroking his cheek gently before pulling his lips down, admiring the boy. Juyeon started sucking his finger into his mouth, opening his eyes to stare at him, right into his soul.

"Ah… shit, Juyeon." The older thrusted even faster into him, becoming too aware of the feeling of their hot bodies sticking together with sweat, the loud sound of his hips hitting the other's ass and of their heavy breathing and Juyeon's moans, muffled by his thumb in his mouth. "You're perfect, you feel so good."

He moved the hand holding the others thigh to stroke his leaking cock, trying to keep the same pace of his thrusts. Tears started pooling on Juyeon's beautiful cat-like eyes, feeling too overwhelmed by the stimulation. He started tightening his hole around Hyunjae's length, the sensation almost suffocating. 

He took his thumb out of the younger's mouth to let him speak. "I'm… I'm gonna come soon." He bucked his hips into Hyunjae's hand. "Feels too good."

Before he could know it, Juyeon was coming into his hand and his own stomach, coating it with thick white stripes. He kept stroking the other until he was done, slowing down his hip movements since he was probably feeling too overstimulated. 

"Fuck, that was so mind blowing." He said between heavy breaths with his eyes closed, trying to come down from his high. 

"Let me suck you off please." He pulled himself out of the older and sat up on his knees. "Want your dick in my mouth."

Hyunjae let out heavy breathes at Juyeon's request, becoming dizzy just looking at the other boy. "Yeah… fuck Juyeonie, please."

The younger boy then made him go sit on the edge of the bed, while he got off the bed and kneeled in front of him, spreading his legs apart to get better access. He held the base of his cock, stroking it a little and getting down to suck on the tip, emitting a moan out of the other. 

He gave small licks along his length, looking up into his eyes with an intense, sexy gaze. Juyeon truly looked like a cat. Hyunjae moved to grab his hair and push him more, wanting him to start sucking already. 

Finally wrapping his lips around the shaft, Juyeon started going down on him, sucking on his cock and licking along his veins, pushing it almost all the way out and going back again until it hit the back of his throat, fastening his pace and making vulgar loud sounds, with spit running down his chin, looking up at the older from time to time.

Hyunjae's grip on his hair tightened, and he started involuntarily bucking up his hips, hitting the back of his throat. Juyeon took it well, relaxing around the length and letting him fuck his throat while he gripped tightly on the others thighs. 

"Ah, I'm gonna come baby…" He said opening up his eyes to look at the younger, who just took his mouth out of his length and wrapped a hand around it. 

"I want your cum on my face." He said stroking the other with fast movements, opening up his mouth and putting his tongue out.

"Fuck, you're gonna kill me Juyeon.." He said looking down at him, with his red puffed lips parted and his pink tongue out, drool on his chin and shiny teary eyes from him fucking his throat. That was a sight he wanted to remember forever. 

"Ah! Shit!" He felt his stomach tightening and the hot liquid came short after, landing all over Juyeon's pretty face, painting his tongue and cheeks white. The younger licked around his lips and swallowed what he could, making Hyunjae's heart tighten.

He pulled the younger to sit on his lap and kissed him senselessly, tasting himself on his tongue, but liking the feeling. 

"That was so amazing hyung." Juyeon said separating their faces. "Why didn't we do this before?" 

Hyunjae laughed and ran a hand on the other's hair, pushing the strands back to get a better look of his beautiful tired out face. 

"I guess I was always too nervous around you to do anything." He pecked his lips.

"Well, now you don't need to be anymore, I definitely want to do it again." The younger stood up, bringing the other with him by his hands and walking to the bathroom. "I know you already showered, but you need another one, please shower with me." He asked pouting his lips.

"Of course, you little devil." He smiled affectionately at the younger, who dragged him into the shower and made out with him until their skin almost burned from the hot water.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you all for reading this short fic i hope you enjoyed, I surely enjoyed writing it! Want to try to write more The Boyz fics since the tag definitely needs more!! Also sorry for any mistakes since I didn't proof read it, feel free to correct any in the comments! Hope everyone has a great day <3


End file.
